


An Artist's Wet Dream.

by zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shota, Smut, Straight Shota, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Wax Play, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: This was a request made by Alicia hopefully I did not disappoint her, I know this is on the short side but hopefully it has everything you wanted.





	An Artist's Wet Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first straight fic so keep that in mind, enjoy!
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ

In the middle of the night Dolph jolts awake, from a dream, a wet dream. The same one he's been having ever since he accidentally seen Ered in her underwear.

He tiredly gets up, grumbling some German obscenities, discarding his cum soaked undies for a fresh pair figuring he would just get a shower in the morning.

Throughout breakfast he can't take his eyes off of her, his new obsession. He sighs softly admiring her long flowing hair, her bold and strong attitude. She is like a Greek goddess sculpted out of marble. That's when Dolph has an idea. “I must paint her!” But he doesn't have the courage to ask, being completely enamored with her.

It's only when lunch rolls around, after Dolph sits down from getting his shitty cafeteria food. That Ered sits across from him at his table. She's too cool to sit at any one table. He nearly has a heart attack becoming flustered almost immediately.

She leans back in her chair on the back two legs. “Dude, chill,” She comments, tossing a piece of popcorn chicken in her mouth. Dolph finally takes a breath as if with permission. “So, why have you been staring at me?” She asks, nonchalantly.

Dolph’s whole body tenses up. “Ah, ah, I.. I vanted to paint you.” He nervously explains. A faint blush falls a cross his cheeks.

“Oh, that's chill, when?” She asks, all for it, flipping her gorgeous hair.

Dolph can't believe this is happening, he needs time to prepare. “How about an hour from now at mien cabin.”

“Cool I'll see you then.” she says, getting up leaving.

Dolph hurries to finish his food and runs straight back to his cabin. Taping black construction paper to the windows, lighting the dark room with a few candles on the one end of the room, straightening his bed and mixing and prepping all the paints, getting a new canvas. Rearranging all of his brushes by size, he triple checks everything he needs and before he knows it she shows up.

Ered lays on her side on the bed propping her head up with her hand. Dolph begins to paint, the shadows cast from the flickering candles accentuate her curves and facial structure. Dolph's mind wonders as he gets into the flow of painting. He can't help but recall his recurring dream. Squirming in his seat his member starts to engorge itself.

Unbeknownst to him Ered is in a similar situation however she can not move.

Finally after about twenty minutes of being excruciatingly horny, Dolph finishes. “And done!” He announces, before realizing he painted her without clothes. “Oh mein god!”

Ered gets ups kneading her pussy surreptitiously. “Cool, let me see.” She says, approaching Dolph.

He guards it close to his chest so she can't see it while also hiding his boner. Smiling nervously. “It's not zat good, I messed up.” He says, in an effort not to let her see it.

She pulls the canvas from his grip and sees what he painted. “You little prev.” Ered comments, pouncing on him like a cat. Dolph being pushed onto the bed is quite taken by surprise. Her mouth devours his, her tongue tracing the outline of his teeth.

Dolph’s mind goes hazy he can't believe one of his fantasies is happening. His face becomes so flushed it's like he can't breathe.

She straddles him, pinning him to the bed, each of her knees are under his armpits. “Your painting was a bit wrong, my tits are smaller… here I'll show you.” She says, breaking the kiss, lifting up her shirt over her head, undoing her bra tossing it to the side.

Dolph just looks up in awe of them, so round and perky. His erection strains against his light brown trousers.

She grabs his clothed erection. “Should let me take care of this, cool?” Dolph's nods. Ered feels Dolph's hands trail up her torso ever so slowly as if asking permission to go further.

He gives tiny thrust into her hand as his hand rest on her stomach. Fucking around with the girl of your dreams by candle light, it was almost romantic if it wasn't so sudden.

“Go ahead, you can touch the girls.” she smirks, giving permission.

That was all he needed to begin fondling the girl of his dream's breasts. Ered seeking release suggest. "This would be easier if we took off our clothes 'Kay?" She gets off of Dolph, unpinning him, she was slipping out of her jeans and thong.

Dolph quickly pulls down his trousers and pulls off his shirt revealing his very pink chest and belly. Ered looks Dolph's tight white underwear his leaking member straining against it's clothed confines, a small wet spot had formed at it's tip.

She grabs a the thickest paint brush from his easel quickly deepthroating it lubing it up for herself, she pushes it into herself as Dolph watches intently.

Dolph meekly makes a request thinking this is his chance to blend two of his kinkiest fantasies. "Vould you drop candle vax on me?"

"Sure that's chill... I mean hot." She answers, with a kinky smirk, reaching over getting a candle.

Standing beside him next to the bed she pulls down his underwear, stroking his newly freed and wet cock with her right hand while her left slowly drips hot wax on his chest.

Hot sweat pours from his skin as he becomes a panting mess.

All of these new sensations is overwhelming for Dolph however he still has the presents of mind to try to please her he carefully grabs the brush inside her rotating it pulling it in and out. Hearing her moan confirming he's doing an adequate job.

The hot sting pain of the wax mixed with the pleasure of being jerked off is unimaginable suddenly she releases Dolph's penis only to drip a drop of hot wax on his shaft. Sweat coats their skin, their hair damp and messy. His cock twitches violently spurting cum all over his soft belly.

Taking the brush out of her dripping pussy, she gets onto the bed and sits on his face straddling him, recovering from his spent daze he gets hard again licking and eating her out flicking her clit with his tongue. While sitting on his face, facing towards his legs, she holds and places his legs behind her arms arching his butt into the air.

Ered begins to lick and lap at Dolph's puckered pink hole as he eats her out. She then shoves the still slick paint brush, coated with her own jucie, in him with ease. Their bodies burn with their combined heat, they exude the distinct sense of sex.

Whlie thrusting with the brush, trying to find his sweet spot, she drips wax onto his perineum earning a labored gasp, then a few more droplets splash on his scrotum, making him cum a second time.

She finally orgasms squirting in his face, she let him down, getting off of him, he lays there motionless relishing in her fluids.

She sits on the edge of the bed grabbing a box of cigarettes from her jacket, popping one out, lighting it giving it a long drag. "That's was so good, we should definitely do it again sometime." She looks over at Dolph who has fallen asleep.

She reaches over gently swiping away his damp hair form his forehead giving him a kiss, covering him with a blanket and getting dressed leaving her little man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please review and kudos if I am worthy.
> 
> P.S. No Beta reader.
> 
> Also check out my groups Tumblr tumblr: scar-collaboration.


End file.
